Torn away from you
by X-synnister-X
Summary: When rose Tyler's son has nightmares of a burning planet and a suffering he can't shake she knows that there is only one man who can help her, and their boy. After doomsday and season three, season for never happened Rose/ten This is my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! so here it is! the introduction to my very first and brand new story!

I know it's short but trust me this is just a small teaser of whats to come...

I DO also realize this is an idea that has been done hundreds of times and that it's also four or five years out of it... but as long as one person reads this then i won't stop! :P..

i apologize for any grammer/ spelling mistakes im a bit dyslexic but im working on it..

ah okay this is scary here we go.. enjoy!

* * *

I also apologize for any spelling/

''_I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you._

_I pulled away to face the pain._

_I close my eyes and drift away._

_Over the fear that I will never find a way _

_to heal my soul._

_And I will wander 'til the end of time_

_Torn away from you._

_My heart is broken'' –My heart is Brocken evanescence _

Rose leaned nonchalantly against the wooden frame of her son's room, cradling a fresh, steamy cup of tea. The infant on the floor in front of her sat there tinkering with yet another electronic device of some kind. Wires and cables spread all around him, great! Another clean-up job for mum! She smiled fondly to herself as she watched him fiddling about with this and that, Talking nonsense to himself with his tongue out and a look of pure concentration on his face. He is so much like his father she thought, the spitting image infact. with his untameable brown hair that pointed in each and every direction. His cheeky grin, his unquenchable thirst for knowledge. He was her saviour. Her little piece of home.

She finished the last drops of her tea before scooping the toddler up in her arms.

'Time to go and see granddad I think bubbins' she said kissing him lovingly on the forehead.

He grinned at her excitedly squirming in her arms until she put him on the floor.

She laughed as he rushed about his room, pulling of his dinosaur p-j's and trading them for his signature midnight blue dungarees and white plimsoll shoes, he obviously got the mismatched fashion sense from his father. When he was finally fully dressed he ran over beaming up at her.

'I'm ready to go now mummy' He said unable to hold the excitement in his voice. Rose looked down at him, placing her hands on her hips eyebrow slightly raised.

'And what have we forgotten?' she asked in her fake-stern voice.

The young boy looked around for a second, his small features crumpled into a look of pure focus before it clicked in his head.

'Camera!' he exclaimed bouncing across his room to his small table where he kept all his bits and bobs from many a mechanical failure. He picked it up softly being ever so careful with it, which was strange for him as any machine driven device was normally taken apart within seconds and destroyed (He hadn't quite got the knack of putting things back together yet)

'look mum, I took a picture of a bumblebee yesterday' he said shoving the device up as high as he could, 'do you think dads ever seen a bumblebee?' he enquired looked up at her with such an innocent look her heart sank for him. She picked him up and placed him on her hip, affectionately rocking him side to side 'Well if he hasn't you'll be able to show him won't you?' she said softly rustling his tangle of hair.

'I will just as soon as he finds us again' he said contently placing the camera in the front pocket of his dungaree and leaning is head in the nook of rosses shoulder making her automatically hold him tighter

It had been her mum that came up with the camera idea. She had stood there, on a beach the wind blowing her golden hair in every which way direction, her heart breaking in the soft sands of Norway, pregnant with the child of a man she could never see again, Brocken, lost and alone she climbed into the back of a jeep with nothing to comfort her and nothing to console her that's when Jackie gave her, and her son a small beacon of hope

'_Yano rose, he might work it out, don't give up yet love' Jackie had said gently resting a hand on her daughters young face._

_Rose turned her head away, tears flowing down her soft face. 'What do I have now mum' she said chocking on each and every word as if saying it, excepting It would cause her to drop dead right there._

'_You have a child now rose, you have a baby' Jackie placed both hands on roses tiny arms pulling her into a tight hug that only a mother can give 'and he needs you to be strong for him' rose sniffed looking down at her ever so slightly swollen belly 'but he is never going to know who he really is' she sniffed placing one hand on her belly 'he'll never know…about..about…' it was to much to bear and she broke down in a fit of sobs her whole body trembling ._

'_He'll find a way back rose, you know he will. We all know he will' Jackie said placing a gentle kiss on roses head. 'but he'll miss so much, he'll miss him growing up… his first steps.. everything..' rose sighed deeply. chocking back more tears She leaned away from her mum, trying to compose herself as much as she could 'and what….how Exacly do I explain that to my child, why he doesn't have a dad…' Jackie sat back tucking roses blond hair behind one ear… 'Well… I did it.. And I'm not saying it'll be easy.. because it won't… and when he's old enough he will understand… but until then We'll tell him that daddy's looking.. And one day he'll find you… we can give him a camera.. we'll take pictures every day and when he's old enough let him take his own pictures of thing that interest him… things that inspire him… and if he comes back, at least he can share the memories with him .. no matter how old he gets…'_

At the time rose thought it dumb, foolish even but it kept her going, kept her busy and it really truly worked. Rose knew now that he might never come back. She truly understood what he meant by she would never see him again. But if it gave her son hope, then why not?

'mummy can we go see grandpa and Granma now?' her little boy asked in a tentative voice, rose jumped looking down, she really had got lost In her own thoughts

'Of course we can lets go' she said putting him down on the floor and laughing as he ran off full pelt down the rickety wooden stairs of her small house. She closed the door behind her and swooped up her boy in her arms making him giggle uncontrollably she kissed him again once on the forehead then bundled him into the front of her small light blue car.

When they finally got to her mother's house jack unbelted himself and was out of her small car seat in a flash, toddling across their new white stone drive way. he was at the door and knocking in seconds. After a couple of minutes delay Pete was at the door smiling down on the little boy in front of him. Her baby was the heart and soul of her family and rose smiled fondly across the drive way of the tyler mansion as Pete picked up his first grandchild and swung him round in his arms, touching his nose to the little boys smaller one. Jack had bought hope and happiness to everyone he had come in contact with. Especially for rose, Pete and her mother Jackie.

She remembered the day he was born.

_After one last push a small cry came from the arms of her mother, cradling in her arms was the smallest person rose had ever seen, it was hers and his baby… it was there little boy. Jackie had beamed up to her a smile so filled with joy and love rose couldn't help but beam back, exhausted and out of breath she had just laid eyes on the most beautiful thing in creation, even then at mere seconds old his resemblance of his father had been so painfully, beautiful that rose couldn't help but choke down a tears, when he was placed in her arms for the first time it was as though her heart had doubled in size, giving her new baby all the love he would ever need., the happiness of the of the moment tinged with a small amount of regret and sadness for the father who would never know about him.. Never see his own son._

'_What are you going to call him?' Jackie had asked, sitting beside rose stroking the soft brown hair of her brand new grandson_

'_I'm going to call him jack'_

* * *

So ye

there it is the intro.. Review if you can i would seriously love it...

bobby x


	2. Chapter 2- Memories

So sorry that this chapter is even shorter then the last one... I've just wrighten a really short sort of feels chapter :P

Again i apologies for the bad grammer/ spelling :P haha

And i promise to update more frequently from now on!

:)

* * *

In this world you tried

Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I prayed to the Gods, let him stay

The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments, imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tear - within temptation memories

Rose had never forgotten those last moments with him, his last words to her. The Spoken and unspoken. She never forgot the pain in the depths of his eyes and it cut more than the sharpest blade ever could. Sometimes, when everyone was asleep and the world was silent she would still see those eyes, here his voice whisper to her but she knew deep inside these where only dreams.

At first she had found it hard to distinguish reality from the doctor's world. Especially the first year, when she was pregnant depressed and alone. She would see him everywhere. The flick of a coat, the sound of the universe but as jack grew her learnt to let go of these images, these hallucinations because she knew in the end that it was only a dream but, in the end Dreaming was her only escape.

She'd dream of all the adventures, of all the good times. She dream't of being free, of being happy and of being loved. She dream't of how her life was before. How same old routine became habit which became living. She dream't of how a mad man with a mad little box had stolen her away and shown her how love can be found even in the darkest of places, but dreams are in the end only dreams and eventually, she would have to wake up and above all. After everything. This is what hurt the most.

As days, weeks, and years passed. Rose became what she had to be. A mother and she did it good. No she did it brilliantly and jack was more then she could have ever hoped for. There are moments in every mother life that are unforgettable. That stays with them forever. First words, first steps, first smile. For rose it was the first time her boy turned around and grinned at her. A simple grin that bought so much joy and love back into her life, love she thought was lost forever. it was so innocent. It had unlocked an old memory kept deep inside her dreams.

A long forgotten smile that could brighten up a room that could give hope to the hopeless. It was a smile that had spread joy over the whole universe and it was mirrored right here in her boy and as she looked down on him she made herself a promise that no matter what she would see him again. No matter what obstacles where in the way or how difficult it would be she promised she'd find him. Not for her, but for her boy because at the end of the day every little boy deserves his daddy.

* * *

So yea...

I know it's not amazing but i needed to update it before i just got to a point where i couldn't :p


	3. Chapter 3- headaches

So like i said in the last chapter I've been finding it hard to get this story going where it needs to go! but alas another short chapter.

again i apologies for spelling and grammar blah blah blah!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._

_Strange what desire will make foolish people do._  
_And I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you,_  
_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.- wicked game- Corey Taylor._

Now Jack had never really been a normal child and him being half time lord, it was hardly surprising. He was more advance then other children in his age group although luckily he had developed pretty much at the same pace as most children which made it easier for them to blend in. He took his first wobbly steps at around a year old, and his first coherent shortly after. He had an exceptionally talent for destroying things and getting himself into trouble but again, rose was hardly surprised. He had a curiosity and a thirst for knowledge that would challenge even the brightest of children and was eager to question rose on every little thing possible. It had been on one of his routine quick fire questioning sessions that rose had started to notice he was a little more different then she could have possibly imagined.

'_Why is the grass red on gallefrey but green here' He had asked one Sunday over lunch in a particularly innocent voice, His big brown eyes looking into hers questioningly_

_Rose nearly choked on the bit of carrot she had been eating._

'_pardon' she had said as she took a big gulp of her white wine._

'_In my dreams I see gallefrey and the grass is red, but at home the grass is green… why?' _

_Rose put down her glass and looked at jack, a mix of confusion and worry on her face that she immediately tried to mask._

'_well I don't know what gallefrey is sweet, but granddad can tell you about our grass' she lied hoping to end the topic but jack was persistent. _

'_You do know about gallefrey mummy! Daddy must have told you'_

_Rose looked at jack, yes he knew of her and the doctor's adventures and he knew of the TARDIS but she had never mentioned gallefrey to him before._

'_Well what do you know about gallefrey?' she had asked him, trying to mask her concern_

'_Well not a lot actually mommy, but it makes me sad when I see it inside my head' _

Looking back rose now realised that this is where it all had started. At the age of three and a half jacks had started having dreams of a red planet, and of men and women old and ancient watching over the universe.

At first it wasn't to worrying and although she couldn't explain how he knew so much she just sort of let it go, but the dreams soon turned to nightmares. She would often be woken at ridiculous hours of the night by jacks screams. He would describe great battles and burning skies and it terrified him. He went from being a happy sociable little boy to a reserved quite child in the space a few months.

That's when the headaches started. He would complain of excruciating migraines, she thought it was lack of sleep at first but after he started getting physically ill from them rose realised this was something out of her control and jack gradually got worse rose starting to panic more and more.

She couldn't take him to a normal doctor as he had two hearts and god knows what they would have done to him if they found that out. No. the doctors was not an option. She had nowhere else to turn so after a lengthily discussion with Pete she decided that torchwood would be the only safe place to have him examined.

She had always tried to keep jack as far away as possible from her life at torchwood, knowing full well of the dangers that lie with being around it but she had no choice and realised she could lose jack if something was not done. Over a few weeks they did test after test but nothing came out and no solution was found.

'_He's lost to much weight rose, he needs sleep…..' Lilly, the torchwood medic had told her after the fifth visit._

_Rose cradled her cup of tea gazing over at jack who was fiddling about with a small toy robot, carefully unscrewing all the parts one by one and laying them out in front to him. A small blanket wrapped around him as he was no longer able to regulate his own body temperature._

'… _as do you rose, you can't live like this' rose nodded slowly changing her gaze to the young medic. She was quite a beautiful woman. Her green eyes where perfectly framed by her long silky back hair. The women reached out an arm to rose placing it gently on her shoulder_

'_if he continues like this, I don't know how long he is going to last…'_

That had been the turning point for rose.

That's when she realised that it was no longer about being sad that the doctor was gone, the only person that could save her son would be him and she was going to find a way back and fast.

So her and torchwood set of to work.

* * *

So yep!, i will be updating very soon so keep an eye out if you liked it!, if not thanks for the time anyways ^

And also a quick thanks to everyone the reviewed, it's much appreciated!

x bobby x


	4. Chapter 4- Old friends

I've been on a plane home from the USA so i've had a lot of time to wright! so hopefully will have more updates really soon :D

again sprry for spelling and grammar!

* * *

Rose stood with jack in her arms , her body tense, her mind racing. She looked down at the boy with despair. Since the nightmares had begun it was like he was a whole different child. His beautiful brown eyes had small purple bags under them from lack of sleep and his normal bubbly personality had been replaced with fear and confusion. Of course, she knew what the dreams where about now. She knew very well what he was seeing she just couldn't understand why he was sharing in the same suffering as his father, when he didn't even know where he came from.

That's what did it for her. That's when she made the decision to use the dimension canon one more time. She had used it a couple of times before, just after jack was born in the desperate how that she would find him again But she never landed in the right universe, But It as different this time. If she didn't find the doctor fast she could lose jack forever. With this thought in mind and a desperation so deep within her that it was like her very soul was pleading with the universe to take her home. With a simple nod at Jake and with a massive flash of light they where gone.

Rose blinked a couple of times, temporally blinded by the sudden beam of light that hit her. She looked around waiting for her eyes to adjust bouncing the confused toddler on her hip as she tried to reassure him. Where was she, she wondered looking around. The sky was a dazzling blue and the wind was soft and smooth gently blowing her golden hair around her face. The tall buildings glistened in the blazing sun and the birds flew high in the blimp fee sky.

She slowly placed jack on the ground, touching his head lightly encouraging him to start walking. She needed to know when and where she was. First things first she surveyed the open area spying out anything that might give her an indication of where she had ended up.

'over there jack look!' she said excitedly to her little boy.

Jack looked over still bemused about what exactly had just happen.

'that's Cardiff water tower over there can you see? She pointed a little to her left where a great shining tower stood in the middle of an open courtyard. Proud, gleaming standing strong symbolizing the heart of the town she was in.

'can we go see it closer mum?' jack asked, perking up a bit after the recent shock of being blasted through universes.

'of course we can bubby lets go.. I'll race you!' she said in an attempt to liven him up in a bit.

Jack looked up excitedly and in a flash was running full pelt in the direction of the tower

Rose laughed, it was nice to see him acting like a child again, rather then carrying the burden that was never his to carry.

Rose jogged slowly behind, laughing as she watched his little legs flailed about trying to keep up with themselves

'watch out for that man!' she shouted just noticing that his course was set directly for a man standing with his back to them, his long navy coat flowing in the soft wind, but it was to late, he was going to and with an almighty bump he crashed full pelt into the unknown stranger.

The man spun around instantly searching for the cause of impact that hit him, he smiled cheekily as he noticed the small boy who had tumbled bum first onto the shiny white concrete head in hands.

'Hello there' the man sad crouching down to pull jack to his unstable feet, 'are you okay?'

Rose jogged over not concentrating at all on the stranger, her concern focused solely on her boy.

'im so sorry' she said picking up jack with on swoop of her arms 'he gets a bit over excited sometimes an….' She trailed of when she noticed who exactly it was her child had collided with. Shock was mirrored in both there faces as the realisation sunk in.

'rose' he whispered barely believing that it was her. Rose just stared at him unable to move, unable to say anything. It was only the squirming toddler in her arms that snapped her back into reality.

'mummy I fell' jack said crossing his arms, clearly expecting more attention from his mother.

It took a couple of minutes and a lot of protesting from jack before rose finally dragged her eyes away from the man and looked down at her son wo was more then a little displease with her reaction.

'I hurts!' he said holding up his arm where a small graze had started to appear.

Rose, who was still in shock with the sudden appearance of this old fried put jack on the floor, digging deep into her pocket she retrieved a crisp five pound note.

She kneeled down next to him, making eye contact,

'If you be a brave boy, you can go and buy an ice-cream' jacks facial expression li up and he grabbed the money and ran off to the nearest shop gleaming with excitement.

Rose stood up slowly to face the man in front of her, his face still a mixture of confusion and shock.

'rose Tyler' he said matter of factly crossing his arms over his chest, rose started to smile.

'captain jack' she said the smile slowly spreading across her soft face, they both looked at each other for a second before they hugged each other. Tears of joy running down both there faces.

They stood there for a while, just appreciating each other, making up for all the lost hugs and all the lost times . when they let go there where still grinning at each other.

'so rose tyler… a mum' he said glancing over to the shop where young jack was carefully deciding what ice-cream would best suit his injury.

Rose laughed softly, picking a piece of her long blond hair and casually throwing it behind her ear.

'yep that's me, super mum' she joked, the happiness of seeing jack was overwhelming and she couldn't help but grin.

'his names jack' she said making eye contact with the captain.

Jack's face lit up a the idea that he had meant that much to rose that she would name her son after him.

'hes a handsome boy' the captain said as the small boy walked back over bright blue ice-cream in hand. When he reached jack and rose he looked up at jack with large brown eyes and stated in his most innocent voice ' you don't feel right'

Jack looked down at him eyebrows raised

'ow yes? And whys that little man?' young jack tilted his head slightly, licking his eyes cream a couple of times before saying

'you're a fixed point and it hurts my head' Jacks face dropped and he turned to rose a serious expression on his face 'how… how did he know that?

Rose just shrugged it off 'I wouldn't be offended he just comes out with stuff like that sometimes, I mean he's only four' as she said this she ruffle the little boys hair

'Jack shook his head his voice becoming more serious

'you don't understand rose that's something the doctor has said to me… wait… who exactly is his father?' his face was intense and he asked this like it was the most important question in the history of the universe.

'I well..' rose started but was quickly interrupted by her perky son

'dads been missing, but me and mummy are going to find him now so he can fix my head' as he said this he tapped the side of his head, it would have been cute if not so serious.

Jack sighed taking roses hand, 'do you want me to take this convocation somewhere more private?, I have a base just under the tower we can have a chat?'

Rose nodded, picking up little jack and balanced him on her hip, being very careful not to get a face of blue ice-cream that he was still eating, without a care in the world

She followed the captain a few steps onto a big paving stone where he stopped and pulled out his wrist strap. She looked at him with a cheeky grin, 'so this is your idea of private?'

Jack chuckled pressing a button on his watch, 'no…' he said as the ground started to move

'this is though' as he said that the stone slab they had been standing on slowly made its way down, rose gasped and held onto jack a little more tightly as they decended into the depths of the city.

A giant stone room appeared with gadgets and computers in every available space and one very handsome coffee machine.

'welcome to torchwood'

* * *

I hope you liked it!, review if possible would love to hear what people thought!

and thanks for reading up to here means a lot :D

x bobby x


End file.
